A Love Like No Other
by la-cangri
Summary: What Happens when tristan comes back into rory's life, win over her love? How will she react? Is he really ready for a serious relationship? (Trory-Eventually will go up in rating) R & R Please! Thanx!updated!
1. Home Once Again

Author's Notes: Well after reading a couple of fanfics, and on a whim of inspiration here goes my first fanfic! I hope you all enjoy it and please feed my fire by reviewing! Thank You!

Following his graduation from the Military Academy of North Carolina Tristan DuGray hopped on a plane and headed home. The tall, muscularly built blonde was back.

It had been two years since he had been in Hartford, yet everything seemed to be unchanged by time. The halls at Chilton where still filled with loud students, and his heart was still filled with resentment and longing for "Mary".

He had made his way down to the auditorium where he watched from a distance as his old classmates went up one by one to the podium and received their diplomas. No one had stood out to him more than the object of his affection. Rory Gilmore. There she stood with her black cap and gown, and even though everyone was dressed in the same attire, she made it look extraordinary.

After Rory delivered her valedictorian speech, Tristan decided to leave before anyone could recognize him and badger him with a million questions of the last two years away from home.

He couldn't face them and most of all her. He wouldn't do it until the Annual Auction Fundraiser later that evening.

§ ¦ 


	2. Simply Hot!

Disclaimer: Who out there didn't know whom these characters belong to? Shame on you! They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino.

Author's Notes: Well here is the update I promised! Thanks to all of you who have posted a review! Your reviews mean the world to me so thank you; I am honored! Tell me what you think everyone! Still looking for a little inspiration anyone want to step up to the plate?

"Hurry up!" Said Lorelai, as she waited for Rory to come out of the dressing rooms at the fancy shop, to reveal her beautiful dress for the auction.

"Why am I wearing this again?" Asked Rory as she stepped out of the room for her mom to see.

"Ahh!" Gasped Lorelai as she clenched her mouth as to not yell from the excitement. "So that you can contribute to a great cause!"

"Right! As long as I keep the picture of those underprivileged people in El Salvador, I guess I can go through with this fiasco!" said Rory as she glance at her reflection in a full length mirror she spotted in a corner of the store.

"What are you thinking of?" asked a concerned Lorelai.

"Nothing!" Replied a pensive Rory.

"What, That's cute! You trying to lie to me, that's sweet! Honey for if you didn't know you are the worst liar in the world!" said a Lorelai as she threw one hand over her daughters shoulder, in a half hug.

"I'm not lying, I just don't know what it is. I feel confused! I guess it is because of the graduation and all!" replied Rory.

_Why am I suddenly thinking about the only person I worked so hard to forget? Why him? Why now? _Rory thought to herself as she was putting the stunning dress in the vinyl covering.

"Come on we need to go!" screamed Lorelai as she was getting into her daughter's new car. "Let's put the top down!"

"Okay!" replied an unenthusiastic Rory.

§ ¦ 


	3. Going once, twice, sold!

Disclaimer: I wish I could, but I don't so I won't even bother to tell you I own a damn Thing but me!!

Author's Notes: Okay I am so sorry that I took forever to update. Thanks to all of you out there that have reviewed. It means the world to me. I know you all expected the auction to be in chapter two but I left it for the third one to build suspense. Here you go, read and review please!

§ ¦ 


	4. The Secret

Disclaimer: If I did I would most likely not be writing in fanfiction so... what can I say... but I don't own the rights to anything or anyone other than me!

Author's Notes: I thank everyone that has reviewed and for those of you who haven't please do so. Even if it's just a word it means the universe to me. Any ideas out there? I want to hear them please. For if you are wondering about Eddie and why he is Salvadorian well it is because I am originally from El Salvador and I love representing. I live in Houston Texas though. Well here I go!

"Tristan, hold on!" pleaded Rory as Tristan practically pulled her into the building.

He stopped, still holding her hand and looked in her eyes and asked, "What's wrong?" with concern in is voice.

"I want you to know that I am still really hurt from the damage you caused me our sophomore year and that my feelings can't be bought even though my body can obviously be rented?" she said in a soft tone so as not to offend Tristan.

"I like, no, I love the sound of that! He said as he gave her the famous smirk.

"Hurry up before I change my mind!" said Rory in a contemptuous tone.

§ ¦ 


	5. It's Ginormous!

Disclaimer: Okay you got me I own the Gilmore Girls...not!

Author's Notes: I appreciate all of you who have taken the time to review and I encourage all the rest to please do so! I love to read review be it good or bad! Thank You and I hope you enjoy!

"I think we should take it slow! I don't want us to rush into something that we both will regret! I don't want to make a mistake, not with you!" said Rory in her soft delicate voice.

_Not with me. Since when does she care about me and my feelings? _

"I respect that. I don't want to make a mistake either but I know that this chance to show you how I feel will not be in vain! I have already wasted two years and I want to make up for it! Trust me!" Responded Tristan.

"Come on, let's go see what the rest of the gang is doing! We should really get going it is already one o'clock!" said Tristan as he took Rory's hand and guided her inside.

"Let's go!" she answered.

¦ 


	6. Heaven!

Disclaimer: Even in my wildest dreams I still own nothing, but me! Isn't that just so sad?

Author's notes: I hope that you guys enjoy my fanfic and if you have any questions or comments just let me know! Thank you very much for reading so far... enjoy...

"It's been eight days and nothing! Why doesn't she at least want to listen to what really happened!" Tristan commented to Eddie as they ate breakfast in the beautifully decorated kitchen.

"I don't know her that much but I can tell she is not going to get over this any time soon. She feels hurt! Give her time! How would you feel if you caught her talking to bag boy? Huh?" replied Eddie as calmly as possible. He didn't want to feed Tristan's pain by reminding him of Dean but he had to prove that point.

"I don't even want to think about that! I just want her to know that I didn't mean to hurt her! It is all Summer's fault. Why did she have to come into my life now? All I want to do is be with Rory! Why does it have to be so difficult?" said Tristan in a sad voice, as he sipped on a cup of coffee.

"Sometimes the best things in life are supposed to be difficult. For you, happiness is being with Rory; so don't give up! Listen to us, we sound all sensitive! If the girls would only know what we really talk about, they'd be shocked!" said Eddie as he padded his friend on the back. "We better get going if we plan on being on time to help Jess get everything ready for the surprise party."

"I hope no one has spilled the beans to Maddie! Al right let's go!" replied Tristan as he grabbed his keys off of the table and headed for the front door.

¦ 


End file.
